


随便去哪

by Jeilmuuu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: 梗来自新闻皮克可以报销一张从塞维利亚打车去希腊的发票，而他意外找到了同行人





	随便去哪

8月21号那天皮克订了塞维利亚的旅馆。那一开始只是一次普通的短假出行而已，没有什么特别的。

特别之处在于皮克抵达的时候，旅馆和他说没有查到您的订单。

皮克把app的流程图举给她看，前台往下划了一下，说您弄错了呢，这是希腊的旅馆，同名。皮克就有点茫然了。

灰头土脸的他要了杯水，坐在门口的意大利进口手工小牛皮沙发上给客服打电话。带着口音的西班牙语态度也算诚恳，真的不好意思，这样我给您两种解决方案，一是钱全额退，二是您打车去希腊，车费我们报销。

皮克问，出入境的手续你们帮忙办吗？

你猜怎么着？皮克的钱够他往返几千趟，可六天六夜免费自驾游？

免费总是让人无法拒绝的。很棒，不是吗？

 

在连续被十五个司机当成疯子拒载后，皮克有些失望地决定放弃这个想法。也许是他太冲动了——为什么一个驾照刚被没收的人要得到免费自驾游这样的机会呢？这几乎是悲惨的，就好像那个送鞋的故事一样。

就在此时他面前停下了一辆车，透过放下的车窗他看见司机给了副驾驶一个热情如火的吻（在脸颊上），副驾驶的人下车时，司机还抛了个媚眼给他。

那当然是给皮克的，当然。而不是给什么和他擦肩而过的刚下车的某个人的。

刚见面就wink，多热情的人啊！皮克拽着包迅速挤了进去。司机挑了下眉毛，你谁啊？进来干嘛？皮克看了眼他平放在右边的照片证件信息，你开出租吧？司机愣了两秒，还没来得及开口，皮克舔舔嘴唇，是这样:我要去希腊。

司机瞟了他一眼，行吧，反正我也很闲，就载你一程，去机场是吧？不堵车只要半……

不，我说我要直接去希腊，皮克打断了他，并举起手机，具体位置是这里，你看要多久？

司机深棕色的眼睛里有点困扰，又有点同情:这样吧，我给你一个建议，不如这样:你下车，然后我回家去，我可以装作从来没见过你。

皮克说你再考虑下吧，我中了个奖开车去希腊车费全部报销，肯定不会少你钱的。

司机左手搭在方向盘上，右手搭上了皮克的肩膀，出入境手续有包吗？

皮克的心跳得有一点快，当然不是因为那只布满文身的手。

 

 

行驶在林间公路上的时候，皮克还是难以相信他的旅行已经以一种崭新的方式开始了。

“你有带帐篷吗？”

“没有。”

“方便食品呢？”

“也没有。”

“……”司机熟练地假笑了一下。

“我们应该在路过下一个超市的时候停车去买点东西。你该庆幸我有冰箱。”

“你还有冰箱？”皮克试图蹦出座位，幸好安全带质量不错，“我以为你只是个出租车司机？”

“我就不能有个副业吗？”

“什么样的副业，开车的时候顺便向顾客兜售冰啤酒——噢，或许我应该说，强买强卖吗？”

“你猜怎么着？我已经开始想把你扔下去了。”

 

晚上他们住在公路边的田野里，一块草皮已经秃没了的地方。仰头就是无边的夜幕，星光黯淡到皮克把手机开到最低亮度都觉得刺眼。

“放下你的手机过来帮忙，”司机一指简易小桌上摆放的铁签和肉块，“串肉总会吧？”

二十分钟后皮克小心翼翼地咬下滚烫流油的烤肉串，好吧，这样的美味可和他想象的差太多了，“请别告诉我你的副业是厨师什么的，说实话，食客要是看到你本人的形象肯定再也不想来了。”

“我没有副业，”司机阴恻恻地说，“我就是厨师，主厨。”

那就有点吓人了。黑灯瞎火的，突然说这种话，吓得皮克又吃了一串，“那你怎么开出租呢？”

“我又不是出租车司机。”

“哇，叫人害怕了。你是连环杀人犯？食人魔？装作出租车司机专门载人到野外，杀了剁成好几块装在冰箱里带回餐馆做成菜给客人享用，是吗？我是不会轻易屈服的，看到我手里的铁签了吗，这可是武器武器，还不止一根……”

司机送他一个白眼。

“呃，我只是觉得开车去希腊听起来很棒。反正我的餐馆暂时也关门了。”

“我猜是因为你把你的纹身美学用在你的菜肴上了吧？我希望你能知道，这没什么，我真高兴他们的审美还算正常。”

“你他妈的到底有什么毛病？”

 

恼人的乘客耸了耸肩，“看来我不能继续叫你‘司机’了？”他撅了下嘴，“好吧，你叫什么名字？”

“女士优先。”

皮克的蓝眼睛透着无辜，“你真是个差劲的家伙。杰拉德·皮克。”

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”男人露出了第一个真心的笑容。他的牙齿可真白，皮克想道。拉莫斯的头发在月光下呈现柔和的金棕色，那应该不是他本来的发色，鉴于他挑起的深色眉毛，“你是做什么的？”

“我？我卖保险。”皮克转了转眼睛，“更准确的说，主要是负责售后的。”

“哇哦，难以置信，毕竟所有从你嘴里冒出来的句子都让人想撕烂你的嘴。”

“你说话必须用这么粗鲁的词吗？”

 

“嘿，只是个建议——我能睡在车里吗？”皮克仰卧在帐篷里扯着嗓子，“这个帐篷有点小了，我伸不直我的腿。”

“那么在车里你只能缩着了，”拉莫斯调整着支撑杆，“你应该赞美我的服务精神，帐篷可比车子舒服多了。”

皮克从里面爬了出来，“不可思议，你还有什么技能？我该怎么形容你，野营烧烤大厨？”

“我还会边弹吉他边唱歌，你看行吗？”

“什么？”皮克惊讶地张大了嘴巴，“别告诉我你的后备箱正放着一把！”

“很遗憾，没有，我放家里了，”拉莫斯说，“帐篷很适合你，进去躺着吧。”

凌晨的时候拉莫斯被窸窸窣窣的声音惊醒，起初他以为是有野兽闯进了他们的营地，这一片树林虽然靠近居民区，出现棕熊或者狼也在所难免，偶尔。随后他发现哪个都不是，是那个和熊差不多高的临时同行人——从天窗爬下来了，拉莫斯吓得心脏差点跳出来。

“你他妈疯了吗？我才开了一半，你怎么可能挤得下来！”他猛地从平放的座椅上坐起来，忍不住向后捋了一把头发，嘴里埋怨着去按天窗的启动按钮，“你为什么不能开车门进来？伸手到里面就能开锁！”

皮克的动作停滞了片刻，“…下次吧。下次我试试。”

“没门。”

“该死，你不知道外面有多冷！”

“我猜你不知道现在是八月底。北半球。”

“北半球？哇，你懂的可比我想象的多太多了，”如果皮克再摆出他那副该死的愚蠢的吃惊表情一次，他就会彻底惹毛拉莫斯，“好吧，是因为外面蚊子太多，吵得我睡不着。而且你车里还有空调。”

“好吧，随便你，”拉莫斯躺下，两秒钟后他又翻身坐起，“下次再有这事，你必须提前说，害我白费功夫搭了半天帐篷！明天还得把它拆了！”

皮克侧躺着闭眼装死。

拉莫斯骂了句脏话躺下睡了。他不知道的是，在他呼吸趋于平缓后，车里的另一个人爬起来看着他足足半个晚上那么久。

 

其实看人看那么久也不是没有原因的，原因就是——皮克兴奋得有点睡不着。

他才意识到他经历的这一串一气呵成的事有多幸运，他得到了免费公路旅行的机会（尽管他不缺这钱），得到了一个说话烦人，但是看着不碍眼，——一点也不——的旅伴，最重要的是，他还是个厨师！

但是，他们的旅行还是太单调了，该死的，拉莫斯甚至不喜欢开车的时候聊天，好吧，也许这样更合法，但皮克已经刷不到任何有趣的推特了。而拉莫斯的幽默也仅限于停车的时候偶尔就着旁别即刻出现事物的调侃——不，不是说拉莫斯的笑话就那么糟，他讽刺广播里的新闻时还是很好笑的，皮克甚至想为他的某些评论发上一条推特。

但这不够，远远不够。

于是一到晚上皮克就开始扯着拉莫斯讲话，两天两夜过去，他们差不多连上三代的生活琐事都和对方交代干净了。

其实两个大男人临时同行真没什么大不了的，可能晚上睡在同一辆车里的时候有点儿挤，但是也能忍受。不过总有例外，比如说，拉莫斯不是那么笔直的那种情况。

终于在又一个被皮克的拥抱和体重压制弄得差点窒息而醒来的夜晚，拉莫斯接近发疯的边缘了。

如果问这晚的拉莫斯相不相信会有更让他难以置信以至于要逼疯他的事发生，他的回答是否定的。

第二天早晨他们像之前那样出发，驶上一条没什么人的公路。拉莫斯是一个正经的司机，所以当他余光瞥见皮克怪异的动弹时，他甚至都没有转头。下一秒，拉莫斯才明白他错了。

 

打炮吗？皮克问。就像他刚刚只是问了和“今天天气好吗”一样平淡无奇的问题。

很多事情就是这么奇妙，比如说拉莫斯恰好不是那么笔直的情况。他问话的对象也正有此意。

拉莫斯心里一会全是脏话，一会全是干。

我知道你可以的。皮克又说。你可能不相信，但是我们这类人彼此之间是真的有一种感应。

拉莫斯决定下一个路口就停车，让他少说话多做事。

皮克盯着他看，把拉莫斯看得浑身发毛，眼睛还不敢乱飘，得看着路。突然皮克就把头埋他裤裆了，说好的二十岁才有的第一次，都他妈是骗人的，这家伙用嘴咬开链子的动作那叫一个熟练，呼出的热气隔着内裤喷在拉莫斯不得不有反应的位置上，当时他就把车给开出溜了。

皮克觉得拉莫斯是前后都可以的，他也的确可以。但是等拉莫斯看到皮克下面那根行凶道具立起来的具体长度后，他反手就把皮克摁后座上了。

不要再闹了，天时地利人和，正适合我干你，仅剩的身高优势也被剥夺以后，皮克还眨巴着眼睛歪头看他。拉莫斯说，荒郊野岭的条件有限，你看着就没经验，还他妈这么长，老子屁股非给你搞裂了不可，我技术比较好还是我来吧。你站起来以后也没比我短多少啊，皮克说，你欠我的，你得还我！ 有条件了就还你，拉莫斯说着去翻皮大少爷的背包，果不其然找到了防晒油。

小树林里的车子晃啊晃。皮克的腿被抬起来压在座位上紧挨着他的头的时候结束了他今晚的最后一次思考:拉莫斯没有说谎，他技术是真的好。皮克不记得拉莫斯有没有射在他里面了，因为他下面还流着水高潮到一半的时候就已经昏死过去了。

早晨皮克醒过来的时候下意识抹了下嘴角，却发现他昨晚爽得口水流个不停的痕迹早被擦没了。车里的抽纸少了一半，拉莫斯眼睛亮晶晶，头发乱糟糟地的在开车。皮克想开口让拉莫斯下次下手轻点，他身上被擦得有点疼，转念又一想，没下次了，在找回场子前都没下次了。

这么合心意的炮友碰上太不容易，必须得前后都试试。

 

所以三天后他们没有露宿荒野其实是早有预谋的。

这回有充分的准备了，汽车旅馆就是这点好，啥都有，尤其是性爱方面的。是吧，马德里战神？皮克把每一种润滑剂都打开来闻了一下，顺便一说，你比较喜欢哪种味道？

你想要我死。拉莫斯绝望地说。他明天估计开不了车了。

还债的时候到了，帅哥，皮克假笑，哦还有，你没啥病吧？这边套子我都带不上。

拉莫斯用布满文身的后背对着他，头埋在枕头里，我纹了一堆，你猜有没有？

随便，反正也做过了。皮克说，记得太舒服了也不要尖叫哈，搞得像我强奸你一样。周围可都住着人呢。

拉莫斯还是尖叫了，皮克也没再用这句话嘲笑他。皮克只是凑在他耳边不停地舔他耳朵后面那个中国字的纹身，问他是不是爽哭了害羞了不好意思从枕头里抬起来。超长大丁丁直塞确实爽爆了，但拉莫斯不会说的，只要他还神智清醒。

可惜他后来被干得什么也射不出来了，理智也没剩多少了，皮克问了他什么他回答了什么他也记不清了。照理该一觉到天亮被太阳照醒，可他半夜就醒了，冷醒的。皮克把他被子卷走了，气得他想一脚把皮克蹬床底下去，可是腿有点沉，又有点酸（不止一点），所以拉莫斯还是用力扯了几下把被子拽回来一半，倒头就睡。

早上他被生物钟弄醒，皮克还在睡。拉莫斯腿脚不太稳地进浴室冲了个澡，终于感觉好多了。回卧室一脚就把皮克踢醒了。

该上路了！

他们径直驶向希腊——管他是哪里呢，只要这样开下去就好了。


End file.
